Alexei Mashkov
Alexei "Tater" Mashkov is a Russianhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/142705624967 player on The Providence Falconers. He is the son of a famous hockey star and national figure skater.Year 3, Comic 18 Background Tater gives Jack Zimmermann the nickname "Zimmboni" and interrupts his conversation with Bitty, believing that Jack is talking with his girlfriend due to his big smile. Jack, who is not out to his teammates, awkwardly agrees with this.Year 3, Comic 1 Tater later hosts a Falcs TV clip watched by the Samwell team where he shows the practice facility and introduces the various players on the team, drawing annoyance from Thirdy and Snowy for his antics. After finding Jack, Tater ambushes him with questions about Jack's "girlfriend" and when Jack will invite Tater over to have some of her cooking. Ransom finds it amusing that Tater is apparently always making things up to tease Jack about while Lardo calls him "fun," causing Ransom to gush about how incredible Tater is.Year 3, Comic 3 He is also featured in an episode of Faceoff!, in which he competes against Jack in a logo-drawing contest. Before one of their games, Tater greets Jack in the nook as he prepares to eat a PB&J created by Bitty. During the same game, Tater witnesses Jack get hit in the chin with a puck.Year 3, Comic 6 During a game against the Las Vegas Aces, Tater is left enraged when Kent Parson charges the net while scoring a goal, creating a pile of hockey players on top of Snowy. Pulling Kent out of the pile, Tater proves to be so angry that he swears in Russian before switching to English and threatening to hit Kent. Tater is pulled off of Kent by Thirdy who attempts to calm Tater down. Tater calls Kent a "little rat" and though Thirdy thinks he's getting rat and brat confused, Tater states that he really did mean rat. After the goal is allowed to stand, Tater is left even more enraged.Year 3, Comic 8 On another occasion, Tater chats with Snowy while getting off the plane from a roadie in a rainstorm.Year 3, Comic 9 Along with Marty, Thirdy, Snowy and Poots, Tater enjoys homemade PB&J's prepared for the Falconers by Bitty in an anticipation of Jack coming out to the team. When Jack reveals that his boyfriend made it, Tater is shocked that he never had a girlfriend, causing Snowy to point out that Jack was just trying to be discreet. Tater could care less about it being a secret and just confirms that Bitty is responsible for making all of the nook pies. As the others leave, Tater tells Jack that no one cares that he has a boyfriend and asks after Bitty. As it is no longer a secret, Tater asks Jack to have him over for dinner with Bitty and invites Bitty to family skate. At the skate, Tater spots Bitty worrying over the last piece of his maple-sugar-crusted apple pie and admits that its weird to skate with the others as Tater has no wife or girlfriend. Tater reminds Bitty that he comes from a similar background to Jack, being the son of a hockey star and national figure skater and like Jack, he often gets compared to his parents. As a result, Tater understands that while everyone expects you to be perfect, you can only try your best and be a good guy. Tater knows that Jack is a good guy which is why he likes him so much. Tater takes the last piece of pie to the relief of Bitty, causing Tater to admit that he'd eaten the first half all by himself. Tater and Bitty begin bonding, noting that the Falconers are like a family and sharing their mutual hatred of Kent Parson. Tater promises Bitty that next time they meet, he will throw Kent across the ice. As the two return to the ice, Tater remarks that his mom is capable of lifting him in the air and asks Bitty to try the same thing which he agrees to. An alarmed Jack tries to intervene, but is stopped by Marty and Thirdy. When the Falconers secure a playoff berth, Tater takes part in a celly with Jack and Fitzgerald. He later loudly demands blueberry jam while the team is placing jam orders with Bitty over the phone, causing Snowy to order Tater to shut up. Tater visits The Haus to help bring the massive amounts of jam Bitty has made to the Falconers. While there, he takes several Instagram pictures with the team and plays beer pong with Lardo, having wanted to visit since he heard how unbeatable she is at the game. After Lardo wins, Tater lifts her into the air for a picture labeled PONG GOD!!! Ransom, who is a huge fan of Tater's, proves to be so overwhelmed by his presence that Ransom hides in the attic throughout the visit.Year 3, Comic 19 During Game Four of the Stanley Cup Playoffs, Tater is injured by a Schooners defenseman. In retaliation, Jack starts a fight with the defenseman during Game Five, earning him a hug from Tater.Year 3, Comic 24 Tater is out for the rest of the playoffs and the championship, but parties with the team and the Samwell Men's Hockey Team following the Stanley Cup victory.Year 4, Comic 2 He takes part in the presser the next morning where Tater gets one of the only non-kiss related questions when he is asked about having not been able to play during the championship. He later joins the Samwell team at Jack's apartment to enjoy some of Bitty's cooking.Year 4, Comic 3 At Christmas, Bitty tweets a seasons greetings message which includes a picture of a shirtless Tater wearing a Santa hat posing with Snowy who is dressed as an elf.Year 4, Comic 16 Near the start of Bitty's spring semester, Tater, sitting with Jack and Thirdy to dinner, notices that Jack's phone is blowing up. Jack explains that he's tricking Bitty into doing his thesis by explaining it to Jack via text.Year 4, Comic 17 Tater later agrees to text "wows" to Bitty while Jack is in the shower so that Bitty will keep going and later includes an order for Bitty to write his thesis in an after-game interview.https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/189171582137 References Category:Characters